


Hasta la vista, gato

by kurenai801



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: 2020, Drabble, Es de Fanfics, Final Feliz, Fluff, Gato - Freeform, Humor, M/M, corto, muerte - Freeform, pareja nostálgica - Freeform, reto fanfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurenai801/pseuds/kurenai801
Summary: Ritsu ha quedado a cargo de cuidar un gato ¡Oh, no! //Fic participante en el primer reto express de Es de fanfics 2020
Relationships: Onodera Ritsu/Takano Masamune
Kudos: 5





	Hasta la vista, gato

—¡Takano! ¡Takano!

 _—¿Ritsu?_ —La voz ronca del otro lado de la línea. _—¿Qué sucede?_ —Un bostezo.

—N-necesito ayuda…

_—…Es medianoche._

Ritsu tartamudea desde la bocina del teléfono.

—¡Ah! —Masamune, como iluminado. —¿ _Ese_ tipo de ayuda? —Otro bostezo… —Iré enseguida.

_—¡NO!_

Masamune baja ya de la cama, echa un vistazo al reloj: 1:46 a.m.

—¡ _Digo…! Es que no es para eso…_

—Bueno… —Voz ronca. —Nos vemos mañana… —Se tira de nuevo a la cama.

_—¡No, no! Por favor ayúdame… ¿Takano?_

Golpecitos en la puerta, Ritsu la abre.

—¿Qué sucede?

El hombre con su despeinado pelo negro. El pijama desarreglado hace que a Ritsu se le atore la lengua.

—E-este… e-el gato.

—¿Cuál gato? —Masamune entra como el patrón a la casa.

—Y-yo lo dejé en esa esquina —señala. Susurrando dice: —Ysemurió…

—¿Qué?

—…S-se murióoo —voz increíblemente nerviosa.

Masamune le mira con incredulidad; el otro solo aprieta el cuello de su bata con cara de arrepentido.

Masamune se acerca a la esquina y se pone de cuclillas para mirar: El gato blanco y esponjoso parece tieso sobre el cojín.

—Mm… ¿De quién es?

—De Ann…

—¿Qué le hiciste? —Takano hace como que lo examina.

—Es que… recién recordé alimentarlo… cuando Ann llamó… —Culpable, lloroso. —Lo llamé y no se levantó...

—En efecto… ha muerto. —Le mira de frente, su cara es solemne.

Ritsu se come las uñas. Su cara llorosa se pronuncia. Lo mira como si suplicara, como si gritara internamente.

—¿Me trajiste para que sea tu cómplice?

—¡No! Yo… y-yo —Ritsu es un nervio tembloroso, su cara se pone roja.

—Lo único bueno de esto es que compartiremos celda —Le da un toque en la barbilla.

Ritsu le ignora, sigue mordiéndose los dedos. Masamune se sienta en el brazo del sofá, bosteza; cuando se recupera de la exhalación, Ritsu está hipando.

Takano va a la cocina y parece que algo le ha divertido, desde allí dice: —Pobrecita Ann… —Con el índice pasa robando una lágrima de la mejilla de Ritsu y hace ademán de lanzarlo al tazoncito de leche que trae consigo. —Veamos si esta pócima lo revive.

Ritsu apenas le hace caso pero mira de reojo.

— _Mish, mish, mish~_

El perezoso gato ha sido despertado de su satisfactoria siesta.  
Se ha lanzado sobre el tazoncito.

Ritsu tiene cara de haber sido vilmente engañado ¡Tiene cara de indignación y sorpresa!  
Masamune se ríe mientras va por él.

—Viva~

En la cocina, una olvidada bandeja de carne había sido devorada por el minino.

—¡T-t-túuuu! —Lucha por empujarlo y Masamune se ríe. Logra besarle las mejillas.

—¿Eres un niño?

—Lo mismo digo —refunfuña, ya aliviado. Se deja abrazar después de todo.

Masamune aún se ríe mientras van a la cama de Ritsu para dormir.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
